Warmth
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: Remember Hilly Potter? Yeah… Well Hermione is the perfect snuggle buddy for a cold, winter evening and Hilly can't help but take advantage, right? Hermione Granger/Hilly Potter (female Harry Potter I created.) hehe FEMSLASH


Title: Warmth

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer 

Rating: M…

Pairings: Hermione Granger/Hilly Potter (female version of Harry Potter created by me!)

Genre: Romance.

Warnings: Pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

Summary: Remember Hilly Potter? Yeah… Well Hermione is the perfect snuggle buddy for a cold, winter evening and Hilly can't help but take advantage, right? Hermione Granger/Hilly Potter (female Harry Potter I created.) hehe

It had been a long year for Hilly and she was glad she could just lie in her bed snuggled under her blankets forever. She poked her head out and felt the sudden rush of cold air hit her face and looked around. Yep. She was still the only one in the dormitory. Hermione, the only other sixth year and female Gryffindor to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, must still be working on her studies in the common room.

"Ugh!" Hilly sighed. She got up from her warm oasis and pulled on her robes to go fetch her own personal bundle of warmth. Yes, Hermione had this odd quality about her that made her _always_ warm no matter what the temperature was and Hilly was lucky enough to figure this out just as the seasons were changing.

The common room was deserted of everyone except Hermione, who sat with a book in her lap and her hand off to the side, writing notes _as_ she read. Her talents of studying have reached a new high, it seems.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Hilly? She asked without looking up.

"It's late… You should probably come to bed."

Hermione looked up and appeared to be shocked that there was no one else in the common room, and with a quick glance at her watch she gasped.

"I didn't realize! Thank you, Hilly. I would've probably read until Christmas Eve." Hermione said as she stood up and gathered her supplies.

"No problem." Hilly said. She didn't feel like welcoming the thanks completely since her motives were completely selfish.

Hilly lead the way to the room and immediately jumped in her bundle of blankets with only her head poking through. She blankly stared as Hermione put her things away, pulling out her trunk and setting her book gently in it before shutting it. Hermione pulled some pajamas from her bed and Hilly took the cue to turn her attention somewhere else and just stared at the wall beside her bed. Hmm… it had a very strange texture to it… Just then, Hilly saw a shadow on the wall of Hermione, and from the way the light was hitting, it was a perfect silhouette of a completely topless Hermione.

Hilly's eyes widened when she saw this and she felt a new feeling towards her friend. She wanted nothing than to just hold Hermione and feel what she just saw so perfectly outlined on the wall. Of course, it only lasted a second but it left a great impression on Hilly.

The covers slowly went up Hilly's red face as she tried not to think about Hermione like that. They were friends and that was just wrong.

Right?

"Good night, Hilly." Hermione called from her bed, the click of the lights going off could be heard. It was probably very warm in Hermione's bed and Hilly _was_ chilly…

"Hermione?" Hilly called from the depths of her covers.

"Yes?"

"Could I sleep with you? I'm cold."

"Uh… sure. I suppose."

Hilly smiled and jumped up, bringing her blanket and pillow to Hermione's bed and snuggling right in. It _was_ warmer in this bed.

"Good night." Hilly said.

"Good night."

They lay there a moment just staring at the ceiling, not exactly sleepy enough to go directly to sleep. Hilly looked over at Hermione and saw that she wasn't necessarily ready to go to sleep either. Hmm…

Hilly placed an arm around Hermione's waist and turned so that she was on her stomach.

"Do you mind?" Hilly asked.

"No. It's fine." Hermione said with a laugh. She knew what it was like to not have someone like a sister to have, being an only child herself, so she always enjoyed things like this. Cuddling was something she hadn't done with anyone since she was about two and that was with her mother, not her friend.

Hermione looked down to see Hilly looking up at her, her green eyes seemingly glowing with only the light of the moon outside gently flooding over them like it was only a few feet outside their window and not thousands of miles. She was so mesmerized with her eyes that she didn't realize Hilly leant forward just an inch and kissed her. It wasn't long, just a small touch of the lips, and Hermione didn't notice until those eyes were hidden as Hilly's face was buried in the pillow once more.

What? …_What_? Hermione couldn't think straight! Hilly just- just kissed her and… she wanted more. Hermione looked back down at the tangled mess of black hair that was keeping Hilly's eyes from shining and her face from Hermione's eager view. Hilly Potter- a girl she had known as a friend all her life at Hogwarts… Kissed her. And she liked it.

_This is new._ Hermione thought with a smile. But what now? Did Hilly expect more from Hermione or was this just a spur of the moment thing?

Hermione turned so that she was on her side and facing Hilly. She gently turned Hilly, easily since she obliged, and looked into the eyes of Hilly. Green and bright. Hermione never noticed how beautiful Hilly was; just how _perfect_ she seemed. Her hair, how her face was shaped and then her lips… just perfect.

"Hilly…" Hermione whispered. It had no real meaning. She just had to say her name.

The girl in question smiled and pulled Hermione into another kiss, a deeper kiss that made her eyes flutter shut. The feelings Hilly had at this moment were just euphoric as she kissed this goddess with long, curly brown hair, the cutest smile and brown eyes that reminded her of melting milk chocolate.

Hilly was content with just feeling Hermione's lips on hers and was surprised when 'modest is hottest' Hermione licked the opening of Hilly's lips, prying them open gently as she placed her hand around Hilly's waist. Hilly took it and welcomed her tongue with open arms, or better yet, open lips. Hilly smiled and played at Hermione's tongue with a flick of her own, meeting it's familiar yet unique texture.

When Hilly remembered what had started this little spark she pushed her body closer to Hermione's with a moan, their chests just brushing against each other and their knees resting between the others in succession. Hilly broke from the kiss and looked at Hermione for a moment, soaking in how amazing she looked lying in the bed beside her and _so_ close. The feelings were overwhelming her now as she wondered what to do… So she let her inner primitive senses take over and did what felt right. Hilly began to kiss at Hermione neck, her face buried in hair and toyed with the bottom of Hermione's top, she could feel the warmth of the skin underneath just asking her to free it.

Hilly had to, right?

Slowly, so as to register the reactions from Hermione, Hilly lifted up her shirt from the back, her fingers running across the soft skin of her back. Hermione seemed okay with the idea and let Hilly remove her shirt. Hilly threw it to the side and, while making and keeping a locked gaze with Hermione.

Hilly moaned when she felt Hermione's breasts when she moved her hand across her. Merlin, Hermione's hot. Very hot. Hilly began to kiss her again and pressed her chest against hers, feeling what she wanted so much.

Hermione snaked her arms around Hilly and began to take off her shirt as well sending chills up Hilly's spine as they kissed. Then, Hilly felt the sudden urge to feel a little more of Hermione's warmth. She ran a hand down Hermione's stomach until she got to her panties. She felt the elastic around the top and toyed with it a moment, lifting the elastic and letting it fall back down, anticipating what was to come.

Complete warmth.


End file.
